Getting To Know Your Enemy
by 6 Ft. Tall Angel
Summary: What would happen if Jacob and Edward ended up together? What if bella had a gay brother and was obsessed with gay guys? Would Jacob and Edward be able to love each other? Edward x Jacob, Most charactars are OOC!


**This is an awesome story written by two awesome people. Please try to read this if you have time! A few characters are OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't but I want to own TWILIGHT!**

**A/N Marie: Erm, this is a nice change for me. Okay, this is slash. And it gets pretty severe, thus the 'M' rating. If you don't like and/or are offended by this, you know where the back button is. This is pretty much my first time publishing anything 'M'. So, my lemons will be 'rusty'. I dunno about Mitch's... the way, we would love to have a Beta. Just PM or Review if you're interested. Good luck and happy readin'.**

**May 17th**

**Jacob's POV**

It was cold and rainy outside, and that wasn't the only reason today sucked. I was transferring to Forks high school because of the trouble I got into at the Res. school. I don't even know what I did wrong at that school. They just called me to the office one day and said "Jacob you are being expelled." Okay maybe I do know what I did wrong but that doesn't do me any good now. Its 6:20 so I better get ready for the 30-minute drive to my new high school, _oh joy_!

I hopped in the shower getting ready for my first new day at Forks High. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and strolled over to my dresser and pulled out my only pair of nice clothes. A stainless T-shirt, and running shorts, even though this is cheap it's all my dad can afford to get me. It's really hard for my dad because I'm a werewolf and all and I ruin a lot of my clothes, so most of the things I have are really old and patched up from a time when I phased by accident.

I didn't understand why dad is letting me go to a school full of Bloodsuckers, like _'don't you care if i get eaten?'_ They'll probably kill me the second they see or smell me on there territory, and of course everyone will be happy that I'm gone except Dad, Quil, And Embry. Everyone else in the pack thinks I'm annoying, and useless even though I am the alpha.

I unlocked the door to the rabbit and slid in without getting too wet from the rain. It roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway for my half an hour journey to forks high school. _Don't you just hate getting expelled?_

*****Later*****

I parked right by the office so I could just walk in and get my schedule and ask for a map. Once that was done I walked to the cafeteria to hang out before school started. I found an empty table right by the entrance and sat at it, I turned around because someone taped my shoulder. I saw this short brown-eyed girl with brown hair and a boy standing next to her with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is my brother Aaron. He was wondering if you would go out with him!"

"Umm what? Sorry but I'm not gay." I responded

"Darn, I have this obsession of gay guys... oh well we can still be friends." I had to stifle a laugh at what Bella said.

"Ok..."

"So are you new to Forks high school?" Bella threw at me.

"Yeah..." I don't want to tell her why though.

"Well would you like me to explain the popularity groups?" Aaron asked

"Uh sure?" it was more of a question then a statement.

"Those people..." He pointed to 3 girls and 4 guys.

"...Are the Preps. Those people are..." he pointed to a few girls and guys.

"... Are the geeks. Those people are..." he pointed to 4 pale bloodsuckers, and a really handsome vampire... _What I'm I thinking I'm not gay what the heck? And I definitely don't like a VAMPRIE!_

_"_... The Cullens, the one by himself is Edward I've already asked him out so I wouldn't try if I were you." Aaron said laughing at his own joke.

"And were the gays, oh and my sister is not gay but she loves gay men. She has an obsession over them. Like she told you!" he whispered the last part in my ear.

"I don not! They're just cute, and hot, and handso... ok maybe I am!" She proclaimed as she slapped her brother.

I couldn't hear what they were saying after that I was just staring at the god like vampire when my vision got foggy and he was the only thing I could and wanted to see. Everything but him became blurry and I knew what had just happened I just imprinted on a vampire!

I can't believe i just imprinted on a vampire! _What's wrong with me? Why is he so good looking his hair is...? _I looked over to him staring at me with a wicked crooked smile. _He's so sexy!_ I thought and he laughed of some reason and he was still looking at me.

I turned and ran out the building to my first class better be on time then late... or I could just go somewhere to think about my newly imprinted vampire.

No _I should go to class and try to forget about him! Why would a vampire like a werewolf? I should just forget about him I will never be with him..._

I walked into my first hour building and walked into the only classroom in it..._ wow small building_... I heard someone snicker and I looked up, and I saw Adonis himself sitting at the only empty lab table... _Oh great now I'll smell all-sweet and he'll think I smell like shit because I'm a werewolf!_

I sat down next to him, and I didn't smell anything bad... I smelt something sweet, something i wanted more of... I leaned down and twisted my head to the side to face the other direction... _how stupid of me I forgot I just got my haircut I don't have long hair!_

I twisted my head back to look at him...

"Hi, I'm..." I couldn't finish he smiled and I stopped.

"Jacob Black... I'm Edward Cullen." he finished for me...

"Yea..." I turned to face the board for the rest of the class.

Until a note appeared next to my hand.

_It said "Meet me at my lunch table for lunch"_

_I stared at the note in disbelief. Does he really want me to meet him at the lunch table? I mean...we're supposed to be enemies. What could he possibly want?_

Edward POV

Jacob Smelt so good, He smelt better then anything I have ever smelt, he was supposed to smell bad, But that was the opposite of what he smelled like he smelt like, a musky smell. Then i heard his thoughts _"So damn hot!" _I chuckled, Right you are Jacob... you are hot...

I wrote on a note

_Meet me at my lunch table today for lunch. _I pushed it over next to his hand and he looked like it was gold or something. He opened it and read, and his thoughts went wild, I thought he was having a heart attack. He wrote back in messy scrawl.

_Ok..._

Then the bell rang.

When he stood up I realized he was almost a foot taller then I... And boy did he have muscles...

*****Lunch Time, Jacob POV*****

All too soon the bell rang. I sighed. Lunch was next.

All class I was pondering what he could possibly want. We were, after all, supposed to be enemies. It's not like he could feel the imprint on his side…could he? I couldn't focus in class. He occupied my mind.

I slowly trudged towards the cafeteria. I got my food and looked towards the tables. Edward was sitting alone in an isolated one towards the back. As soon as he caught sight of me he motioned with his finger for me to come to him.

_Haha…come…_

I walked slowly towards him, and sat down on the seat across from him. Iinhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

I thought his smell was supposed to be horrible. Sickly sweet. Enough to make my nose burn.

It wasn't.

Honestly? It was probably the best scent known to man. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It smelt like it was fabricated just for my pleasure…

_My pleasure… Haha…_

I heard him chuckle, almost like he read my mind.

I glared at him and looked at my lunch. I didn't feel like eating, so Ipushed the tray to the side.

"So..." I asked nervously.

He smirked. "So…"

"What did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to discuss some things with you."

Oh. That's why he wanted me here…my heart basically shattered.

"Like?"

"Well…The treaty line, for starters."

"Well, it has to be modified so I can get here to school…" I trailedoff, not telling him about me wanting to be able to go to his house also, ormore specifically, his room.

_Me and him in his room, alone…_His perfect lips pulled up in a smile.

"Well, you should come over to my house tomorrow. We can discuss it withCarlisle."

I nodded. "Sure, sure. What time?"

Wow, it was like he really did read my mind…

"After school."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. As I got up, Edward said in anoffhanded tone.

"By the way, I CAN read minds." And he left with a wink.

I don't know what stunned me more, the fact that he can read minds, or that wink.

*****After School*** **

I was driving in the rabbit that would barely go above 40 miles per hour. My only thoughts were about him, and his beautiful face, hair, eyes, lips, that thing in his pants.... _ok too far! Oh god he's probably reading my mind! But he's so perfect…_

I pulled in the driveway and walked up to the front door and stalked upstairs right into my room and shut the door. I laid down on my bed and looked around my room I only had one foot of space on each side of the bed. I also looked at my dresser it was almost empty and when I was thinking I fell asleep.

I got up about 20 after 6 am… I hate school.

I was climbed in the shower, the temperature was extremely hot, but I was fine with it... I reached around to grab some soap but a cold hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let me get it," The velvety voice said.

He grabbed the soap and rubbed it into his hands I didn't see a washcloth near. He put his cold hands on my shoulders and started to rub the soap in, he kneaded the knots out of my shoulders and started working on my back muscles. His hands traveled all the way down to me feet and back up until he said.

"Turn around so I can do the front."

I turned to face him and rested my head on his forehead. His hands rubbed my arms, until I thought his hands would fall off. He moved his hands to my chest and started rubbing my Pecs, and he bent his head down to bite my nipple. He ran his hands over my washboard abs and he moved his mouth down to my belly button... He licked circles in it until he pulled back up to kiss me.

"Turn around" he ordered

I turned around and I felt something poking my ass, I turned back around and grabbed his full hard erection... and then my alarm went off.

_Ugh _I thought 6:30 in the morning is way to early! And I was having the best dream!

Edward's POV the night before...

"Carlisle," I called.

"Yes, Edward?" He asked, as he walked down the stairs

"You do know that Jacob Black, is now going to our school correct?" I asked.

"Yes, is that all you needed me for?"

"Umm, no what does it mean if the werewolf doesn't smell... like he smells good... like not good to eat but good like nice..."

"It could mean two things... I think, either the two are meant to be together, or are meant to be enemies forever." he said.

"What if he imprinted on that person...?" i asked

"They are meant to be... Oh, no did Jacob imprint on you?" he asked...

"Yes... He wanted to come over tomorrow to talk about the boundaries."

"Oh... well I guess you can have him over tomorrow. We could talk about the boundaries? Maybe?"

"Sure Carlisle..."

I walked up to my room and laid down on the couch, and listened to Jake's thoughts. He had the sexiest dream....

***The Next Morning***

I walked down the stairs with a smug smile on my face. I walked into the living room to see Emmett and Rose Smooching it out on the couch, and Alice and Jasper in the front room... getting ready to go, I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the car.

"What's got you in the happy mood?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh nothing I said..."

*****Lunch, Jake POV*****

I sat with Edward again. I would be going to his house today after school. Ididn't know what to do honestly. Now I know why he always smirked or laughedor smiled whenever I thought of something…inappropriate…in regards to him.

He read my mind.

I sighed.

"You know, me reading your mind isn't all that bad. I can block yourthoughts." He said. His voice still sent chills running up and down mybody.

"You're trying to be helpful, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Why? Aren't we supposed to be sworn enemies? Bent on ripping each otherto pieces?"

He chuckled and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Jacob, we both know how much you want the opposite to happen."

I gulped.

_We do both know_. He knew from my thoughts and that…thing growingin my jeans.

Edward got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_What's that for?_

"Jake, I wanted to ask. Are you just happy to see me, or is that a gun inyour pants?" He said with a wink.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, and was for once thankful my skin wastoo dark to detect any blush.

"W-well I…"

And with that the bell rang.

I got up from my chair and felt something cold grab my ass. I turned around tosee Edward grinning at me. His smile was just…perfect.

I could almost swear he heard that in my mind because he threw a kiss at me.I chuckled and caught it in my hand, pressing it to my cheek. I blew him one,which he caught and pressed to his mouth.

Don't you just love vampires?

_WHAT?_

*****Lunch, Edward POV*****

Jacob sat with me again. I guess he was getting used to me, since he wascoming to my house this afternoon….Haha…coming…

He was still shocked over the fact that I could read his mind. I knew aboutthe imprint, but I didn't mention it. No use rubbing salt in the wound.

He sighed.

"You know, me reading your mind isn't all that bad. I can block yourthoughts." I told him.

"You're trying to be helpful, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Why? Aren't we supposed to be sworn enemies? Bent on ripping each otherto pieces?"

I chuckled and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Jacob, we both know how much you want the opposite to happen."

I could see him gulp visibly. I knew from two sources. His thoughts and thatmonstrosity growing in his jeans by the second.

I could feel a mischievous glint come into my eyes. I decided to play intothis a little and see his reaction.

_What's that for? _Was what he thought.

"Jake, I wanted to ask. Are you just happy to see me, or is that a gun inyour pants?" I said with a wink.

Even though his skin was too dark for you to actually see him blush, I couldfeel the blood rapidly rush to his cheeks.

"W-well I…" He stuttered.

And with that the bell rang.

I decided to be bold. As he got up from his chair I grabbed his **. I grinnedas he turned around, his hair flying behind him. Oh how I wanted to run myfingers through it…

I threw a kiss at him. He chuckled and caught it in his hand, pressing it tohis cheek. I didn't want him to put it there; I wanted it on his lusciouslips… He blew me one, which I caught and pressed to my mouth, showing himwhat he was supposed to do.

*****After School, Jacob POV*****

When the bell signaling the end of school rang, I strolled out of the school towards my Rabbit. I saw my own personal Adonis leaning against the side of my car, arms crossed and a smile tugging at his lips. I groaned inwardly. _He does not know what he does to me! _His smile widened, exposing a perfect set of white teeth.

_Down Jacob Jr._

"Edward, do you mind letting me get into my car?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope. You're riding with me in my car today. I'll bring you back to school so you can get your car and drive home."

_What if I don't want to go home? OH SHIT he heard that!_

He grabbed my hand, and I felt a zing go through my arm. He led me towards his car and I looked around for his family.

"They left in Rosalie's Mercedes."

"Oh."

When I reached his car and opened the door, I resisted the urge to sniff the seats. Everything was drenched in his smell. It was very appealing. _Too late I am already sniffing_. He smiled as he drove down a s deserted road.

_Jacob Jr., I said down!_

All too soon we pulled up to his house. It was airy and open. The whole back wall seemed to be made of glass.

"Woah." I gaped.

"I'll give you a tour later." He said with a smirk.

He grabbed my hand again and led me to a huge space I assumed to be the living room. All but two of the Cullens, Rosalie and Emmett, were here.

Carlisle stepped forward to shake my hand. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch, and I did. The stench was overwhelming it's too here, so I kept my nose close to Edward to smell him.

"Please excuse Rosalie and Emmett's absence. She doesn't take kindly to wolves, and Emmet's trying to calm her down. I'm sure she'll warm up to you with time." He said with a smile.

Jasper, I think, coughed to stifle a laugh along with Alice. Carlisle and Esme, on the other hand, only smiled.

"Okay Jacob. Let's get down to business." _That's what Edward said!_ "You want to expand the treaty line so that you can go to Forks High?"

The comment about Edward only earned me a smile from him.

I gulped. "Yes. I got…um…expelled from the Res school."

Carlisle laughed. "I can only imagine what you did to achieve that. Anything else you need?"

I started to open my mouth to tell him that that was it, but Edward beat me to it.

"Actually, he should also be able to come here too. Just for precautions."

"Alright then. Edward, how bout you give Jacob that tour now?"

*****Cullen household, Edward's POV*****

"I'll give you a tour later." I said with a smirk.

I grabbed his hand again and led him to the living room. Just as I thought, Emmett and Rosalie weren't there.

Carlisle stepped forward to shake his hand. He motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

"_Edward, this is the wolf that imprinted on you?"_

I nodded slightly.

"Please excuse Rosalie and Emmett's absence. She doesn't take kindly to wolves, and Emmet's trying to calm her down. I'm sure she'll warm up to you with time." He said with a smile.

"_They should for your sake."_

Jasper and Alice tried to hide their laughter with coughing, and Carlisle and Esme just smiled.

"Okay Jacob. Let's get down to business. You want to expand the treaty line so that you can go to Forks High?"

"_And you want to expand it so you can see him."_

He gulped. "Yes.. I got…um…expelled from the Res school."

Carlisle laughed. "I can only imagine what you did to achieve that. Anything else you need?"

He started to open his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"Actually, he should also be able to come here too. Just for precautions."

"_Edward…"_

I mentally smirked.

"Alright then. Edward, how bout you give Jacob that tour now?"

"_Don't get too carried away!"_


End file.
